


Преданность

by Elrikka



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrikka/pseuds/Elrikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имя проступило у обоих, соединяя и излечивая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преданность

Предпоследний день второго триместра. Соби как обычно стоит возле школьных ворот и ждет своего Агнца. Теперь уже точно своего — имя проступило у обоих, соединяя и излечивая.  
Наконец, во двор практически вываливается шумная толпа подростков. Конечно же, Рицка в самом центре — он что-то увлеченно рассказывает, бурно жестикулируя. Что-то смешное судя по практически не смолкающему смеху мальчишек. Но вот он замечает Соби и, попрощавшись с приятелями, вприпрыжку подбегает к нему.  
— Привет, — радостно здоровается он.  
— Добрый день, — улыбается Соби. — Я провожу тебя домой.  
Он протягивает руку. Но Рицка обиженно насупливается:  
— За руку только дети ходят, а я уже взрослый.   
Несколько минут проходит в напряженном молчании, впрочем, надолго его обиды не хватает, и вот он уже радостно смеется и предлагает рассказать классный анекдот, которым с ним сегодня поделился друг. И тут же начинает рассказывать. Потом он говорит о том, какая у них в школе крутая баскетбольная команда — на прошлой неделе заняла второе место на городских соревнованиях. И, наверное, он тоже туда запишется, ведь баскетбол — это наверняка очень весело. Не то что математика. Математика сегодня была просто ужасная — разбирали результаты тестов, жуть до чего нудно... Как хорошо, что скоро каникулы! Почти две недели отдыха! А на Новый год мама разрешила ему самому запустить фейерверки, и они уже даже купили несколько...  
Соби идет рядом, кивает в нужных местах и мягко улыбается, наблюдая за совершенно счастливым мальчишкой.  
К дому они подходят практически одновременно с Аояги-сан. Которая немедленно приглашает Соби пообедать с ними. И Рицка, не слушая неуверенных возражений Бойца, утягивает его внутрь.   
В доме мальчик бросает школьную сумку прямо у порога, и идет на кухню помочь маме разобрать покупки, оставляя Бойца в гостиной. Обед проходит весело и шумно. Рицка, кажется, не замолкает ни на минуту. Когда только жевать успевает! После обеда он предлагает поиграть в какую-то новую игрушку, но Соби извиняется и просит разрешения уйти — готовиться к последнему зачету. Аояги-сан улыбается и говорит, что её сыну не мешало бы брать пример с Соби, а не сидеть целыми днями за компьютером. Но Рицка только смеется и, чмокнув маму в щеку, заверяет, что после каникул обязательно возьмется за ум.  
Соби выходит из дома Аояги. Сердце тоскливо сжимается. Ему вспоминается слишком взрослый для двенадцати лет взгляд и грустная улыбка. Тоже слишком взрослая, но такая родная. Он трясет головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли и достает сигарету. Прикуривает, затягивается и вспоминает, как Рицка запрещал ему курить. Теперь не запрещает. Теперь он считает, что курить — это круто и очень взросло. И даже как-то просил Соби дать и ему попробовать. Естественно, получил отказ. Но не расстроился и не обиделся, а только рассмеялся. Он теперь часто смеется. Громко и заразительно, словно выплескивая в окружающее пространство искры детского восторга перед этим миром, искры чистого, ничем не омраченного счастья. Вот только почему-то сквозь этот смех Соби постоянно чудится грустная улыбка. И в такие моменты он вспоминает свое обещание всегда быть рядом, никогда не оставлять и не предавать. Вспоминает, какой радостью тогда светились глаза его Рицки. Нет, просто Рицки. Он не будет уподобляться Аояги-сан. Он никогда не нарушит свое слово. Он примет любого Рицку. И полюбит его.


End file.
